Winter's Fun
by The Devil Herself
Summary: Kaori decides to join a temporary sport, but when she teams up with the Bladebreakers, she ends up with unwanted feelings. Then things start to happen...
1. Meet Kaori!

Okay, this is my first fic, and be nice.

**Disclaimer: **I would seriously want to own Beyblade and its characters but that would only happen in three million years time. So until then, Beyblade is not owned by me, but I do own Kaori and the other characters you might meet later on.

Read and Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Meet Kaori!**

"Why do we need a new team member?" Tyson asked for the three hundred and seventh time.

The Bladebreakers, except for Kai, groaned. "The coming up world tournament's rules changed, so we're getting a new teammate today," Ray answered patiently, but Hilary was not so patient.

"This is the last time you're asking, Tyson, so get your funeral money and location ready when you ask again!" she screeched, then in a completely new change of tone, "Max, who's the new guy? You said that you knew them."

All ears perked up. Max shook his head lightly, blonde hair ruffling, "Not personally, just that I've heard the name somewhere before, back in America."

"So you mean we're getting a celebrity on or team?" Tyson drawled slowly, and everyone stared at Max, ready for an answer.

He shifted and nodded meekly, "I guess."

Just at that exact moment, soft footsteps were heard outside the stadium. Everyone looked at one another and nodded. Their new member was here.

A girl entered through the glass doors. The first thing Kai noticed about her was her blackness. She had her jet black hair tied up and was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt with a long violet gash on the side for extra effect.

Holding a map in front of her, she rotated it around as if dumbly searching for an awkward position. She lifted her head and her lilac eyes met the Bladebreakers and raised an eyebrow.

"…Gosh Kai, aren't we lucky. We got your twin sister as an extra member."

Tyson couldn't resist commenting and burst into peals of laughter. The girl muttered something under her breath and she and Kai presented him with two death glares with twice the power of a normal one and he was wise enough to shut his mouth.

"Are you the new teammate?" Max broke the uneasy silence addressing the girl in Japanese. She replied something in a foreign language but halfway stopped and her lips mouthed some more words until she slapped herself on the head.

Looking apologetically at them, she nodded her head and replied something else. Kai's gaze snapped up to hers. He growled something to her and she chirped something back.

The rest of the team stared from one teen to another. The short conversation ended and Kai resumed his usual routine of ignore everyone and lean on the wall.

Finally, the girl turned to the others, "Sorry 'bout that. Had a bad language mix-up. I forgot how to speak Japanese, spoke too much Russian…"

Hilary dismissed it with a wave of her hand, "That's okay, you must speak heaps of languages then. I'm Hilary by the way."

"Kaori. I was told to come here by this guy to meet with a new team and-" she paused, "THERE'S ONLY ONE GIRL!"

Ray shifted uneasily and opened his mouth to say something but Tyson beat him to it. "Well, you're a girl in an all boy team, and besides, Hilary's only here because her bro, Kenny is here. I still don't believe that Mr Dickenson let a girl be on the team!"

"What he means is that you're going to be the first girl on our team, "Ray said hurriedly, and Kaori cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, good luck on getting another person then," Kaori replied calmly and turned to leave when Mr Dickenson himself walked through the doors.

"Hello Kaori," he greeted the scowling girl, "I came here to see how you are getting along with the Bladebreakers."

"They're all guys," she told him flatly.

"Well, I suggest that they test-battle you first because after all, you were chosen as the champion of the tournament we held," he confirmed cheerily, leaving the stadium again and Tyson whooped and raced to the beydish.

"Whoa, Tyson," Ray pulled him back, "I think Kai should be the one to battle her because he's the one most likely to see right through her talents." Tyson opened his mouth to protest but stopped himself when Hilary looked at him sternly.

Sighing, Kaori stepped up to the dish as did Kai.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!"

Two blades hit the dish, one blue and the other violet. Almost instantly, Kaori's blade slammed into Dranzer forcefully, knocking it out of balance for a few seconds. She's good, Kai thought as it rammed into Dranzer again.

"Time to end this! Dranzer, blazing gig!"

Dranzer became engulfed in flames as it charged towards the violet blade. Kaori simply stared at her soon-to-be demolished blade and at the last minute, it too was covered in something. This time, not fire, but ice.

As the two blades collided, invisible ripples wavered in the air and both bladers gazed at the cloud of dust that had appeared in the centre of the dish. The shadows became visible, the as the fog cleared, the result was clear.

It was a tie.

Tyson, Hilary, Max and Ray gaped at Kaori as she picked up her blade.

Kai growled. "You're in."

Kaori smirked, "I always knew boys were wimps."

"Cool, a girl on the team!" Hilary cheered, and Kaori cocked an eyebrow and turned to head out of the stadium.

"Hey, wait… Kaori, what's your last name?" Max called.

Kaori stopped but remained calm. "Nishurake, why?"

"Um, have you been to America?"

"Heaps."

"So you're related to _the _Kaori Nishurake?" Max asked, wringing his hands.

"Yeah, that's me."

Max gaped at her. Tyson and Ray looked questioningly at him. "Who is she, Max?"

Kaori ignored them and stepped out through the glass doors.

Max finally seemed to regain his senses. "The Snow Dragon, a.k.a Kaori Nishurake, world champion snowboarder…"

Kai stared at him. A girl on his team was bad enough, but a champion celebrity was even worse.

Well! Click the button on the left-hand corner that says GO and send me a review! I want to know what you think of the story so far, so pwease? If I don't get at least 5 reviews, I'm gonna get mad, and if I get mad… (you wouldn't want to know)


	2. Killing Me

I ACTUALLY GOT SOME REVIEWS! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi: I'm just happy! I got no flames, not that I said that I didn't want them, but they'll do!

**Disclaimer:** Look, if I don't say this, will I die? >judge nods oh. Okay, here I go…idonotownbeyblade. Oh, you want it in English, I do not own Beyblade!

Chapter 2

Killing Me

The plane drifted through clouds of fluff, soaring through the air with its outstretched wings. It was in a set course with its destination: Canada.

Kaori was as comfortable as she ever was; her head propped up with a pillow and arms folded across her chest. Music hummed in her ears, reminding her of her friends she left back at home.

_Flashback_

"_So which sport you gonna choose, Squirt?" a punkish-looking girl with shoulder-length mahogany hair asked Kaori._

_She became uneasy, "Zoe, well, I asked Alanna to help me write down all the sports on a piece of paper and tuck it in a hat…"_

_Zoe interrupted her, "and you came up with…?"_

"_Beyblades." Kaori mumbled._

"_Never heard of it. Besides, I don't think that bey-whatever is even related to snowboarding!" Zoe shot back, making Kaori cringe._

"_That's the point, I don't think snowboarding is as fun as it used to be anymore. I mean, I still like the thrill of it, it's just that it's not hard, being champion and that, you're almost unbeatable," Kaori tried to reason with her._

_Zoe sighed, "If you want, but just make sure they take care of you, okay?"_

_Kaori smiled, "I will." She promised._

_At the airport…_

"_Bye Zoe, see you later!" Kaori waved to her best friend._

"_Astelabista, Squirt, but don't forget us!" Zoe yelled back and Kaori's eyes snapped to a blonde, seductive woman who smiled at her._

"_Chow, Alanna! And keep the guys quiet!" Kaori grinned. And she headed through the terminal gates._

_It was only on the plane that she realized that her present friends were friends that she had been with for as long as she could remember. No, she could remember the events before that, the nightmares…._

_End Flashback_

Kaori grinned at the memory. Zoe had been annoying most of her life, but she was sure that she had seen her smiling as she left.

Zoe never smiled. Just smirked, snickered, frowned and any other face she could do, but not smile.

The music from her mp3 player beat gently against her ears. She remembered most of these songs, she and the gang had held a small concert of their own, making up their own songs and music. After all, she was the only one in the group who was not only a champion snowboarder, but a singing superstar too, especially Alanna.

Kai stared out the window. Clouds drifted by, but he took no notice of it. No, his mind was more on his match with the new girl in his team.

How could he have tied with her? She was good… Kai mentally slapped himself. He never praised anyone, and wasn't going to start now. He was better, she was just lucky, he assured himself.

He was interrupted out of his thoughts by a loud snoring. Typical of Tyson to snore like that. Ray and Max were talking to each other about who knows what? Hilary had sidled across her seat next to Kaori, who had taken her earphones out of her ears and begun asking her questions about the Bladebreakers.

Kai caught small parts of their conversation. It was amusing to hear girls chat, he mused, and they talk so much, even more than Tyson. But as the conversation ran on, he found it very much interesting.

"Before, you said something about Russian. Kai's Russian you know," Hilary informed her.

Kaori cocked an eyebrow, "Which one's that? I know he's not the snoring one, that's Tyson who snores like three Ferrari's plus a concord plane thingy."

Hilary chuckled, "the blue-haired one."

"Oh," was all she said, then snickered, "and I reckon now you've got an image that all Russians are blue-haired?"

Hilary flushed and nodded reluctantly. "You're Russian!"

The black-haired girl shook her head, "Nope, Japanese, but being a snowboarder means that you've got to travel around all over the world for half a year at least. So I guess I learnt Russian because almost half the world tournament snowboarding courses are there."

"Then talk to Kai about things, after all, he must get very bored with nobody from his own language to talk to," Hilary said sarcastically, laughing at Kaori's horrified expression.

She pulled a face, "He barely talks, and besides, why would I want to talk to a guy!"

Hilary protested. "Not all guys are bad. Take Tyson, for example…" She drifted off into a dreamy state.

Kaori resisted the irresistible urge to roll her eyes and gag.

Snapping back to reality, Hilary blushed. "Can't stop thinking about the snorer, can you?" Kaori jeered. Hilary deepened into a new dark shade of crimson. Kaori exploded into laughter, clutching her aching sides.

Changing the subject, the brunette straightened her face. "I guess we're almost here 'coz the air's pretty colder now."

Kaori shrugged, "Whatever." As Hilary crept back to her seat next to Tyson.



"Guys, we're here!" Ray called as their taxi stopped in front of the Canadian hotel, "looks huge to me."

Kaori shrugged and stepped inside, the others following her. Heading towards the counter, Kai noticed her chat to the receptionist as if they were old friends and she handed her a card. The receptionist nodded and sent a charming smile to her.

"Room 12, peoples, my own room."

Hearing the dull click of which the key turning in the lock, Ray pushed open the door. Pushing past him, Kaori raced to the sofa and flopped down, bouncing.

"Um, you know this place?" Max asked her.

Kaori sent him a 'duh' look, "If you haven't seen the sigh outside, it said snowboarding hotel, and I'm a snowboarder."

"This is your room?" Hilary said incredulously, and she nodded.

Noticing Kai open a door to a room, Kaori leapt up and blocked him. "Nuh-uh, this is my room, get your own!"

"Kaori, we've got to share," Max was the unfortunate one to break the news to her. She gaped at him. "There's seven of us and three rooms."

"Tyson, Max and Kenny to one, me and Kai to the other, and the girls in the remainder, got it?" Ray ordered, but Hilary protested.

"No, I want to share a room with Tyson!" Hilary blurted out, transforming into a new species of tomato. Kai rose an eyebrow at her.

"Err, I guess me, Kenny and Max then and Kaori and Kai," Ray concluded softly.

"WHAT!" Kaori shrieked. Max winced at the tone of her voice. "I'M NOT SHARING WITH HIM! HE'S A GUY FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Ray soothed her, "You're gonna have to end up with one of us anyway, so live with it. Besides, Kai's the quiet type, so you'll won't notice him much." Kaori could see by his voice that the decision was final.

She muttered something and swore under her breath, and stormed back to her room that she was sharing with the 'loser'. Kai could swear that she had spoken Russian >>They're trying to kill me

THANKS AGAIN TOO ALL MY REVIEWERS! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!

Oh, and remember, I only probably will update when I feel like it, OR you send me a review! I don't care about flames, as long as I get reviews!


	3. Phone Calls

Kaori stared at the ceiling. Everything for her seemed like a blur now; it had been 2 months since she left America. Kai had fallen asleep a few hours ago, she could tell by his even breathing.

She crept out of her laced bed and stepped out to the balcony, leaning on the railing. The cold Canadian air smashed into her face, but she welcomed it with a sense of home, the snow she was raised with.

Smiling, she recalled her past. It had been hard, she thought, but her friends had helped her through the recovery from when her past had almost destroyed her future.

She jumped out of her skin when her mobile phone rang suddenly. Seeing who was calling, the corners of her mouth tilted upwards.



Kai stirred. He had woken up, but not been disturbed. He turned to slumber again, but his eyes snapped open as he heard voices outside. He distinctly knew one was Kaori, and the other he did not recognize.

"Hey." Kaori smirked at her.

"Chow, Squirt," the other grunted.

It was then that Kai finally realized that she was on the phone-the reception was loud and out in the balcony- he concluded as he felt the chilly air brush his skin.

"Whazzup? Havin' fun?" The person at the end of the line snickered.

"No. Got stuck with a guy in my room."

A throaty laugh could be heard from the earpiece. "Good luck."

Kaori pouted, and protested, "Gimme a break, Zoe. They're all guys, and the only girl traveling with us had stayed with her bf. For god's sake, that seriously reminds me of Helga and co."

Zoe snickered, "She's that bad!"

"Yeah."

Suddenly changing the subject, Zoe became serious, "Can't sleep?"

"…" The silence meant yes.

She sighed, "There's no-one to look after you now, just take care, ok?"

Kaori snorted, "I never needed much caring, but ok."

Zoe suddenly swore, "Gotta go Squirt, Lance just killed the floor. Bye!"

Feeling her old self, "Astelabista Zoe."

The conversation ended there with a beep and Kaori turned to head through the door but froze when she saw Kai in his boxers and not looking very happy.

She glared at him in the eye and moved to pass him and snarled when he grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!" she hissed.

Kai stared back at her coldly and snapped at her. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"You're not!"

"I was woken up by you!"

"Fine. Sor-ry! Better? Now let go of my hand!" she screeched shrilly and yanked her arm of his grip. She's strong, he mused.

"I asked you a question!" he sneered. Kaori stopped mid-step and sighed.

"I can't sleep, ok?"

"No."

"I got a nightmare, I always do, now shut up!"

This statement shocked him, although he remained his emotionless self. She could not sleep, that was normal, but the fact that she never did was not.

Clasping a hand over her mouth, she stormed out of the room, and out of the hotel, still in her jeans and shirt.



Winds slapped her across the face, but she didn't bother. After all the years in the snow, no blizzard could freeze her, she was unaffected by its cold.

How could she have let that slip? It was a secret to her, it had taken months for Zoe to find out, and now she had told the cold sardonic bastard that she had met only a week ago?

She frowned and stared out at the mountains in the distance. She longed for the wind rushing through her face, the joy of being snowboarding champion…

Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps sloshing in the snow behind her.

Swiveling around, she turned to glare at the intruder.

"What the-?

Kai shoved a jacket over her shoulders, "You'll freeze!"

"You forget who I am, Kai. I have been around ice for all my life, and now am not going to freeze like the wimps you are!" she growled coldly.

Shrugging off the jacket, she stepped out in the snow, towards the mountains.

"Stop where you are." Kai's voice came out of nowhere, dangerous like the avalanche top of the mountain.

There was something in his tone that made her shiver. The sound that had always been haunting her. The exact anger that had been laced in Tanaya's voice when she had screamed at her. The past that had been haunting her all her seventeen years.

Without thinking, Kaori screamed.


	4. Something New

OMG! I got reviews! Thanx to all reviewers! Anywayz, the rest of the story is…here. Remember, R+R and you get more updates in return. Deal? And p.s, the pronunciation of Kaori is kay-or-ree, not kai-or-ree. Just to let you know, because right now, many people have been telling me that she's related to Kai. Tee-hee, a female version of Kai…

Ok, this is just a note.

I'd like to thank a very good friend of mine who helped me post a few chappies on, and got into big trouble along the way. So a big thank-you to her. Me very reluctant for saying this, but she sent me this email saying to put it on or she'll kill me. Doesn't hurt to be safe.

Oh, and to know the reason why Kaori screamed, you have to know more about her past, and you'll find out in a few more chappie…for now, here's Chapter 4…

Just asking, all those who reckon I should put some of Kaori's snowboarding fact file in say aye! (those against say nay)

What nationality does the name 'Kaori' sound like to you. For fig's sake, I thought it was Japanese, but a friend told me it was Russian…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, just Kaori, Zoe and Alanna. (Plus some more)

**Chapter 4: Something New**

Kai woke, as usual, at the crack of dawn, just in time to see the sun rise as a little speck beyond the Canadian mountains to a large bright spot in the distance. He noticed a lone figure in the snow, trudging along slowly.

Kaori. What the heck was she doing down there? As she came closer, it was then he noted a long, violet snowboard tucked under her arm. Raising and eyebrow, he watched her step onto her snowboard and seemed to whiz through the thick snow, much faster than walking.

She reached the bottom of their balcony and to his surprise, a grapple hook narrowly missed his nose and wrapped itself around the railing. Then the rope retracted inside, bring Kaori into view. He glared at her expectantly and she sighed. "I was out for a few runs! Can't you give me a break?

"No. Your match is today, and I can't afford a tired blader with absolutely no energy at all." He replied coldly.

She blew the charcoal bangs from her face. "Tired? Goddamnit, Kai. I've been not sleeping for the past, I don't know, fifteen years!" she exclaimed exasperatedly, trying to keep the atmosphere light.

Pushing past him, she tucked her snowboard back into her bag and glared at him quizzically. "What?"

"How can you not sleep?" he asked quietly, knowing that he was testing the waters. Apparently, he met a shark.

"None of your business!" came the mild retort and slammed the door shut behind her for extra emphasis.



Ray yawned and turned to Kaori, who was sprawled out on the couch, feet tapping along to the music blasting out of her mp3 player.

"Hey, Kaori. Ya know you could make yourself useful for once by waking up so early and cooking breakfast you know." Ray stated, staring at the empty frying pan on the stove.

"Can't cook." She replied shortly. "Where's Max and Hilary. I don't care where that buffoon Tyson is, as long ass he's not taking my food!"

He chuckled, flipping a pancake over. "They're trying to wake him up, those two. I'd say good luck to them, it's almost impossible."

She grinned. "I know whatcha mean. Back in America, or Russia, wherever I am, Lance either slept in till lunch or woke them up one hour later. What tricks have you tried?"

Ray grimaced as a pancake turned into ashes. "Chilli in mouth, bucket of freezing water and Kai."

"That's not very creative though, well, except for Kai. Here, lemme try." She smirked and hopped off the couch and headed towards Tyson and Hilary's room, where Tyson would suffer a near death.

_Three minutes later…._

Tyson ran out yelling out of the room and even Kai looked up.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE DID TO ME! GOD I'D PREFER KAI TO HER!" He shouted, glaring at a very smug Kaori.

"I've got to learn that trick, what did you do?" Kai asked dryly.

She grinned, and took a permanent marker out of her pocket. "Drew on him. Hilary took it off with baby oil, and she also stopped me from dropping a brick on him, and her bickering woke him up. A shame really but hey! It worked!"

Kai smirked. She was good.



"Ya know, you could be a great help if you let Kenny take some stats." Max told her cheerfully as they entered the crowded stadium. She 'hn'ed the authentic Kai-way and ignored him.

She'd never admit it, but she was scared. It wasn't like she'd never lost before, hell she'd had a lot of experience in that, but she'd never tried anything else besides her snowboarding. And besides, this was a totally new thing, and here she was, competing in the top leagues of another spot. God knows why she chose this.

"First up it's between the current champs the Bladebreakers against newbie to the blading world, Naturalists!" AJ Topper announced in the booming microphone.

"And there's Tyson against Fyar, and here they come!"

Tyson stepped up onto the platform where a giant dish was, and prepared for his match.

"3…2…1…Let it Rip!"

"Go Dragoon!" he yelled to his bitbeast. He slammed into Fyar's blade, but it counter-attacked it with a heavy ball of flames, and not a second later, Dragoon flew smoking out of the dish.

He gaped at him meaningfully, and Fyar shrugged and headed back to his waiting team.

"Tyson, what the heck was that supposed to be!" Hilary demanded, and sighed, "I told you not to get too over confident…"

He ignored her.

Kenny looked at Ray. "I think you should go in next."

He nodded and came back a few minutes later with a grin of triumph plastered on his feline face.

"That was easy, I have to admit, Tyson, I don't believe how you lost just like that!" Ray commented softly, and turned to Chief, who was quickly reading some stats. "Who's next?"

"I don't think Kai should go on, because I have a big feeling that they're expecting him, and Max…Draciel's water type makes it less effective to their natural state, so I guess we'll have to cross our fingers and send in Kaori."

"Her! I'd hate to say this, but I don't like the feeling that we might be kicked out of the tournament if she loses!" Tyson exclaimed.

"You can trust me." She retorted dryly.

"Besides, she tied with Kai, so I guess she's strong." Ray reminded him.

Kaori smirked as she neared the dish, hearing Tyson's doubtful mutter "Think, not know."

Naeteur launched her bright green blade into the dish forcefully, just as Kaori launched Nadea. Nadea spun around in the dish, creating a powerful wind, soon decorated with shards of sharp ice.

"Of course! Why did I not think of that before! Nadea is ice-type, matching Kaori's snowboarding status!" Kenny exclaimed excitedly, and typed in some information on Dizzi, taking in as much info as he could at once.

"Artic Blizzard!' Kaori commanded, and the blizzard revolving in the dish spun faster and soon, a green blade covered in ice flew out of the icy tornado, smashing the ice around it as it fell.

Kai raised an eyebrow at her triumphant grin as she caught Nadea in her gloved hand. He hated to admit it, but her blade was strong.

"Losing, huh Tyson? Well I wonder who lost in the first round." She jeered, laughing at his red face when she taunted him over her win.



"I don't believe it! She actually won!" an ecstatic Alanna whooped and hugged a very surprised Lance.

"Hm. Not bad. The Squirt actually showed through." Zoe nodded in acceptance. That was rare.

"You know, its weird watching Kaori competing in another tournament on TV on the other side of the world. I mean, since how long has she been traveling with us?" Alanna asked her quietly.

"Don't know. The first thing she said to me on the phone was that she was in a team of boys."

"Oh the horror!" she fell back spluttering in laughter as Zoe managed the tiniest of all smiles.



Like it? Well, R+R is the command!

Thank you to all the kind reviewers out there in the world! (Or Mars, or wherever you come from.) Bye!


End file.
